1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a stable and highly directable hanging device mounting system for devices such as speaker enclosures.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
It is often desirable to mount a device such as a speaker or a microphone at an elevated room location in such a way that the device remains stable during operation but may be readily adjusted as to angle of rotation or elevational attitude either to accommodate changing conditions within the surrounding area or simply to enable precise and easy disposition in a desired position.
Such mounting arrangements have traditionally required bulky platforms and expensive, hard to adjust mounting mechanisms or alternatively hanging arrangements which do not afford a combination of easy installation, instant adjustability, and substantial stability.